A Day In Divination
by Lady Christina
Summary: A short fic about another normal day in Divination class for Ron and Harry. Wait! Normal at Hogwarts? Maybe it's NOT a normal day after all!


A Day In Divination   
  
  
By Christina   


  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron walked up the stairs to the North tower where Divination was held. Even after a year of coming up here once a week they were still winded. However, a year and a half of experience told them to run by the hall that held the portrait of Sir Cadogan, the mental knight.   
  
After another three staircases, the duo reached the trap door. The ladder swung down, and Ron started to climb up to the classroom.   
  
Think she'll ever get a normal staircase? Ron turned around to ask his friend, she' meaning their Divination Professor.   
  
Naw, it would probably disrupt her Inner Sight, and you know what THAT would do! Harry returned, to the laughter of his friend.   
  
The two took their seats on their respective poufs, noticing the empty armchair on the other side of Ron. Harry knew immediately what his friend was thinking. He too wished that Hermonie, their other friend, had not left Divination. Of course, she had an already overfull schedule, and could afford to drop a class that was rubbish. That's what Divination was, really. Harry and Ron only got through it by making up their own rubbish, which Professor Trelawney liked to call homework.   
  
Fabric that was draped from the ceiling suddenly parted, and the overgrown bumble bee that was their teacher entered the classroom.   
  
Class, I am sorry for my being late, but as I was just crystal gazing, I saw something incredibly interesting. Mr. Weasly, Mr. Potter, I saw within the depths of the crystal that you would be reminded of your friend that left the class almost a year ago. Though that is very unfortunate, I must remind you that that girl posed very little, if no Sight,  
  
Convenient about that crystal, eh? You don't think that there could be a rip in the fabric that she just happened to see through, now could there be? Harry joked to Ron. He thought that he was being quiet, but Professor Trelawney heard him, and gave him a sharp glare.   
  
You would not be snickering, Mr. Potter, if you saw what I saw in my crystal ball moments before I made my prediction about Ms Granger, you would not be snickering so. I saw that you would not be in my class next year. Something will prevent you from returning to my classroom, She cast a severe glance at him, and then addressed the class. We will be starting Tarot cards today, so please come up to the top pouf, and grab a deck. You will find full instruction on page 47 of Unfogging the Future. I will be walking around the room, and if you need any help I will be here. Some of your efforts may be commendable (she glanced at Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who where sitting as close as they could to the front of that class), while some of you may need a push in the right direction (she looked wearily at Harry and Ron).   
  
As Harry and Ron shuffled up to the pouf to get their decks, Dean intercepted Harry.   
  
Aren't you worried, Harry? I know she's done this loads of times, but she has to be right eventually. Dean asked.   
  
Not worried, but maybe I won't come back after all. You never know, I might just get smart and jump out a window instead of coming to this class.   
  
Dean smiled, and got his deck or Tarot cards, leaving Harry free to return to Ron and start the lesson.   
  
Harry, want me to tell your futures? asked Ron, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.   
  
Sure, I'll do yours when I'm done.   
  
Hmm . . . let's see . . . I deal the cards like this, and then I end up like this, and then I turn this card over I will reveal your future. The card is a king, that looks like he is drinking something . . yes, I do believe Harry, that before your life is over, you will have drunk something. Ron looked at Harry, and saw that he was laughing right along. Now, perhaps, would you like to know when? Ah, yes, I see. There are stars here, and that only means one thing: Tonight, you will drink.   
  
Harry and Ron started laughing, and that they couldn't control themselves. They were soon rolling on the floor with laughter, and Ron rolled so violently that he hit Professor Trelawney leg.   
  
What is the meaning of this outburst? Professor Trelawney was spitting fire. Harry sat up, and saw that Lavender and Parvati were staring daggers at them. Dean and Seamus, however, were struggling to hold in the laughter.   
  
Ron was faster to recover then Harry. Well, you see Professor, I was just telling Harry what his cards said, and I have predicted, most successfully I might add, that Harry will be having something to drink tonight. Ron managed to say this with a straight face, and Harry climbed out from behind an armchair, where he had rolled.   
  
Professor Trelawney did not look angry, but frightened. You saw that Harry was going to drink something? Where is that card?   
  
Ron calmly handed her the card of the King, and looked at Harry. He silently noticed Harry mouthing, all the perfume up here finally got to her! to him.   
  
Professor Trelawney shook the card in disbelief. This can't be possible, the crystal said that it would be this holiday. The crystal has never been wrong, but neither have the cards. I must have misread the signs. Ronald, she said, using his full name, Harry will not just drink tonight. He will be poisoned!   
  
The effect this had on the class was impressive; they had already gathered around Harry and Ron, but at Professor Trelawney's words there was an audible gasp throughout the classroom.   
  
Harry, however, did not look amused. Yeah right, I refuse to believe that I will be poisoned tonight, and I think that I have had enough of this rubbish for today! With that, he grabbed his books and left the room.   
  
Professor Trelawney looking dejected told the class that they should leave.   
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Harry Potter and all the characters belong to JKR, Scholastic and Bloomsbury Publishing Companies. I own nothing here, so don't sue me! Also, the original idea for a Divination fic goes to Kay Willow, who wrote a great one! Check it out! 


End file.
